detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ranxerox76
Are you seriously one of the developers of the show!? That is so cool!! So, you have some info? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That's cool!! I'll add it to his page ASAP! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool! Saw your image of this guy. Is it Holger or Biffy? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, I've been wondering this ever since the first episode, but does Lee's parents have names?? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the info about the name of Lee's dad. Does Mrs. Ping have a name too? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 21:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Love the show, man. I hope you don't mind that I posted the early design Lee on Deviantart, don't worry I gave full credit to you, since well, you're one of the guys responsible for creating this show and I can't even draw that well. Jall Hey, just wondering about this, but would you happen to have any official artwork of the characters? It would be very helpful if you did. Thanks!! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 00:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, another quick question, but who voices the Tatzelwurm in 28 Sneezes Later? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 01:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) hello! its really neat that your one of the creators! i left a comment on your youtube page not long ago:) im hearing alot about the number of episodes that are going to play. some people say 41 episodes in 2 seasons, and others say 53. can you tell me which one is right? that would be appriciated! (im hoping its 53) anyways, i love that we have one of the creators on this page. if anyone knows alot about the show, its you! Dolladollabillyall 03:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) 53 episodes! Thats great! I just edited the sentence that said there were 41. Thanks for letting me know! Dolladollabillyall 04:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) #I didn't put anything about Lee being Asian-Canadian. #What country IS Lee from? China? (the picture in 28 Sneezes Later gave me that impression) #So far, my favourite clique would be the Skaters. Also, what IS Zed's name? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ranxerox76 this is CMR Rosa and I have to say it is an honor to have the the Show Co-Creator work on the wiki, when I started this wiki I never would have thoght the Show Co-Creator get involved, thank you for your contributions, how did you or that other Creator thoght of Detentionaire? a 'Joe Walsh Funk#49' episode? What? ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 09:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm just wondering, that early design of Holger, since it looked a bit like Biffy also, did Biffy look different or had he yet to be created yet and Holger would have had that role? Hello! I was just wondering, how many Detentionaire Webisodes are there? Is there only five that were set up for the preview in Sepetember, or will we see more in the future? Thanks, Im a big fan of the bonus stuff! MsDollabillYall♥ 16:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Mr. Ranxerox but with last week's two part season finale CMR requested a interview with you so if you can get back to us on that it would be very much appreciated. Just pick a time and we'll be golden, interview should be done on a Blog post, you want to make it or should I?Brandon Storm9 17:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? That's great! Do you know if they'll all air on the Teletoon website? Because so far there are only 5 of them up. MsDollabillYall♥ 17:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) As it turns out I've already made a Blog post called Ranxerox interview where the other people on the wiki can post questions, will that serfice?Brandon Storm9 17:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Daniel the questions on the blog are starting to pile up so anytime you want to go answering them would be good.Brandon Storm9 20:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) That would work except my email doesn't work all that well. I'll see if CMR can send you the questions. As for the deadline bit good ideal, get them all at once.Brandon Storm9 21:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I really like Jesus of Suburbia, it's pretty catchy As for the other one, it's okay. It's one of those songs, in my opinion, that I could really start to like after hearing it alot. Why do you ask? MsDollabillYall♥ 22:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Heres my e mail address CRSTO90@yahoo.com,CMR Rosa